The Stars that We Can't See
by Lilyfromthewoods
Summary: Sorcha is an Enchantress who leaves her Aunt. She has been dreaming of an Adventure for a long time, but what if it is way bigger than she had imagined? Most of the best Enchanters in the world have been suppressing the people and entering them in to a draft. They were influenced by one of the most infamous Demon Catastrophes to remove a seal placed a thousand years back...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I packed my old worn down carpet bag. Dancing around the room I grabbed the few of my belongings. I my only piece of clothing was a red dress that might have been too small, like three years ago. Ever since I was 6 I had been working for as an Apprentice for my aunt who is an Enchantress for ten years. When my parents died Esme, my aunt, took me away.

I live in a world where many people can do magic. There are five categories for Enchanters and Enchantresses. The bottom is called Novice, or someone who is not experienced in magic. The next ranking is an Apprentice, someone who is learning magic it is not a great ranking but it is better than Novice. After apprentice is Journeyman most in this ranking are workers for non magic folk or other trades. Next is Master, someone who is skilled and capable of teaching others magic. The best ranking is Council only five alive are known to have this high ranking. Gylpso the king of the world the second oldest and the most wise, Alyss the only Enchantress to reach this ranking, Aldous the eldest of four who is currently 147 years old, Raulston, Keir but nobody knows what he looks like most think he is just a legend but on occasion some claim to see the great Keir. He is said to be the most powerful and a prodigy. That both of his parents were powerful and rich and got a member of the council to teach him. Esme's ranking was master and taught me everything I know.

Once I finished packing my bag I waved my hand which caused a gust of wind to blow out the candles. With a flick of my finger I willed my bag to rise off the ground and follow me out of the old doorway and into the hallway into the main room where Esme was waiting for me with the my papers such as proof of my ranking as a Journeyman. She handed them to my and gave me a hug.

"Oh,Sorcha, it seemed like yesterday when I brought you here. Now look at you, you are going to make a fine Enchantress you know." We stopped hugging.

"I learned from the best you know." she laughed.

"You know I'm not the best! If I was in the council then you would have learned from the best."

"I need to leave!" I almost screeched. I ran for the door my baggage following closely behind me.

"Good luck!" she yelled.

An hour later I looked behind and the cottage disappeared from my view. I sighed,

It was scary leaving you home my stomach was in knots and My hands couldn't help but shake, but I turned around and kept walking. NOt long later I reached the train station. It smelled like coal and it was hot outside. I approached the ticket box.

"Your Ticket?" the man asked plainly.

I turned around and waved my bag over next to me and grabbed my ticket out of my bag and handed it to the man. I let a smile light up my face. The man tore it in half and gave me one of the halves and gestured for me to go over to the station. "Thank you!" I yelled and ran to the station. Families sat with their baggage. It had been awhile since I had seen this many people in one place. A warm wind blew and my blonde hair fluttered and whipped my face.

"CHUS CHUS!" The sound the train.

"Ahh!" I yelled and tried to push my long hair out of my face. I flicked my finger and willed my hair into a ponytail. It was sloppy but it had to do. The train screeched to a halt, and a boy probably not even ten can out with the uniform. Soon people approached him and handed him the half of their tickets. He rested them in the palm of his hand and they lit up in flames. I walked up to him now holding my baggage. I gave my ticket and walked past him onto the train. Burgandy carpet ran through the narrow hallway on either sides of the hallway was large oak sliding doors. I walked a few steps and noticed that most of the cabins were full. In the back though there was a cabin with a just one person in it. He sat with grey cloak wrapped around him it had a few tears in it and was mended together with various colors of thread. "Excuse me, Can I sit in here? The rest of the train is full." I asked trying to sound polite. He turned his head from the window and nodded the hood shaded his face. I walked in the cabin and I willed my bag to go in the designated spot. I sat across from him and stared out the window my breath stopped. The window had been enchanted to show a night sky. The stars twinkled brightly and formed many constellations, there were millions of stars like grains of sand on a beach. I turned to face him. "You did this?" I gasped. He nodded not turning from the window. "How? I would you teach me?" I asked pleading, he shook his head and resumed watching the stars. He huffed obviously wanting me to be quiet. So we sat there in silence.

After hours of sitting my butt hurt. The man not even saying anything his mind probably in a far off land The scene in the window stopped showing the night sky and showed the station stop it was no longer daytime and the moon shone down casting a erie silver light. I stood up once the train halted. I stood up. "Do you get off here?" I asked. He didn't move at first. "Yes." his voice said smoothly as If it had been a word for and enchantment. He got up and turned the handle. "Me too." I stated and followed him out of the cabin. We walked to the front of the train and walked out of the door. We both turned different ways.

I walked down an old cobblestone road. Holding bag. I felt the back of my dress rip. I cursed and set down my bag I pointed to my dress and muttered the words of an enchantment. I didn't want to use this one enchantment because it drained my energy. "_Konponketa eta nire soineko berriak egiteko." _I muttered a golden light engulfing the dress. I looked down at my dress after the light faded. I stared down at the now fitting dress that was full lenth and a scarlet color. It looked how It looked 4 years ago except now it fit me. I felt a wave drowsiness come over me. I swayed to the side while walking trying to fight my eyelids and push them back up but somehow they still fought back trying to force themselves downward. I soon just stopped and walked to the side of the road and laid in the bed of grass and set my baggage down. I closed my eyes letting sleep take over me.

I entered a golden world where I stood atop a cloud but to my surprise I didn't fall through it. Music filled the air faintly as I hopped from cloud to cloud. A dark cloud stuck out in the sea of white. When I hopped on it I fell through screaming I tried to enchant my body temporarily into the shape of a bird, but nothing worked I hurdeled to the ground.

My eyes flew open and I sat up. I looked around me recovering from the strange dream. The sun had barely gone over the horizon. I looked around for my bag but it was gone. I cursed. and got up I put my hand in my dress pocket and luckily I had my money and papers, but all of my stuff was gone. I patted my dress and combed my horrible looking hair with my fingers redoing the ponytail. I searched for my bag to see if it was moved or something but it was nowhere to be seen. I gave up and walked back to the road and walked.

I reached a town by noon. My feet ached and I was dying in the heat. My stomach grumbled and my mouth felt like a desert. My food had been packed in that bag along with more money and some personal belongings. I grumbled and staggered. I walked into the nearest bakery. My mouth watered at the mouthwatering smell. I was only able to buy 1 loaf of bread. I left the shop and went on my way.

When I thought of adventure this is not what came to my mind. When I thought adventure I thought quests. Quests are things that Enchanters can do to get paid such as retrieving somebodies lost item out of a dangerous place, but I hadn't seen anything on the kiosks in the town. I wandered around for a bit and looked for a job. I walked into a hat shop not far from the bakery. "Hello are you hiring? I need a job just for a day." I asked. "Can you do magic?" the old lady behind the counter asked. "Yes." she grinned. "What are you doing in this little town, my dear? You'd be better off in a nearby town." she said. "But if want a job I'll hire you." I grinned. "Thank you!" I said. "By the way I haven't seen any quests on your kiosks, what happened?" I asked. "Oh a week ago a nice young man did them all in a day." she smiled. "He was secretive though, he didn't let us know his name or where he was from. He didn't even accept any money. I insisted that he kept my husbands old cloak though." I gasped. "He did all of the quests in a day!" I gawked. When Esme did a quest It usually took her 2-3 days. "Yes quite surprising we had a lot of quests too, 30 to be precise." My mind was in a jumble. "He was probably a high master in the rankings" I said. A high master is someone who doesn't pass as a council member but almost as good. "I think so too." she said. "Okay so what is my job?" I asked. "I need you to make these hats shimmer in the light." she said gesturing to some dull hats in the corner. "Okay." I walked to the hats and muttered some enchantments "_Egin txanoak horiek horitzen distiratsua."_ I pointed my finger to the yellowish ones and a gold light covered them. After the light faded and the hats shined with a golden color. I turned to the grey hats and murmured the next enchantments. "_Egin txanoak hauek zilarrezko distira." _I continued doing countless enchantments until I fell asleep my energy completely drained.

When I woke up I looked out of the stained glass door and it was night fall. I gasped. Had I really been sleeping that long? "Your awake, you slept for a long time." she said. "Anyways, I forgot to ask can I see your papers?" I pulled out the neatly folded pieces of paper. "Here." I handed her the papers. "Ohh, you're a have a high rank for someone your age and you have a pretty name that suits you perfectly, Sorcha." she explained while smiling. "Thank you." I said. "Can you do magic?" I asked. "Yes." she sighed. "But I was never taught I only know the basics." I frowned. "You can't find anyone of rank to teach you?" I said. "Well I have ran into a few Enchanters and Enchantresses of rank but they require such a high fee." She handed me a bag of money along with my papers. "Thank you for your excellent work it was more than I could hope for." she said. "Thank you for the job." I looked in the bag to see 50 urres. Which was way more money than I left the cottage with. "Oh my, are you sure you want to give this much to me?" I asked. "Yes, I was going to give it to the young man that returned my grandma's ring to me but he didn't except it." she sighed. "I already have more things than I need." I walked to the glass door and opened it the moon lighting up the cobblestone streets. "Thank you!" I smiled. "You're welcome." she smiled warmly.

I searched for Inns and it didn't take me long to find one. It was an old broken down building most of the stones were dislodged, but it had to do. I opened the broken down oak door and a bell rang signalling that the door was opened. "HELLO!" I gruff voice yelled. "Uh, hello?" I asked confused and shaking at the same time. A short man came out of the kitchen hair stuck outwards like and explosion. "Are you renting a room?" he asked. "Yes." I said. "Do you have your papers because if you don't I'm going to kick you out." I pulled out my papers and handed them to him. "Hmm, enchantress, we don't get much of those around here. Okay your total for a room will be 15 urres a night." My mouth gaped. "15 urres, isn't that a little much?" he snorted while handing me back my papers. "Do you not have enough?" I shook my head. "I do." I handed him the money and he lead me through an old moldy smelling hallway. I opened the door to my room that was about the size of a closet. No doubt I was ripped off. "u-" he walked off not even listening to what I had to say. I walked in to the miniature room and sat down on the hard bed. I blew out the candle and pulled the blanket covers over my head. "_Ohe hau da, luma bat bezala biguna izango da." _I the bed glowed gold, the spell was temporary but it was better than sleeping on a board. My body sunk into the soft mattress and I was overcome with drowsiness.

When I woke up light shone through the old curtains in the window. I put my hand on my face and tried to shield the light. Finally I just got up of the now hard bed and walked out of the room. The dining room had a couple of people chatting and sipping water out of cracked glasses. I walked out of the Inn and onto the cobblestone streets. walked the way I came out of the town deciding there were probably more quests in the opposite direction. I stopped at an armor shop in the outskirts of town.

Inside was almost the same things but there was one thing that caught my eye, a dagger with a carving of a dragon on the blade near the golden hilt. The shopkeeper came up to me. "That dagger used to be used by an Enchantress that died a year ago, she never really used it but she kept it close to her. The blade is easy to enchant." I frowned. "Is it for sale?" I asked. "It would be 30 urres." he said . I smiled, that was suprised that it was so cheap, usually enchanting blades were in the 40-1000 urre range. "I'll take it." I pulled out 30 urres only leaving 5 in my pocket. He handed me the blade. "Thank you." I said as walked out the door and headed down the path to generally nowhere, I didn't care where I went as long as it was somewhere. I am in search of an adventure.

My feet ached by noon and It didn't help that the trail was steep. I didn't know the enchantment for healing, I heard that healing was generally hard to do. I am only able to enchant items for some reason. Most people succeed in healing while others, like me succeed in enchanting items, and others succeed in potions. If you are able to Master all of these than you get the rank of Master. I have tried to heal but all attempts have failed.

The road ended in front of a large cliff. I cursed trying to find a up. I searched my mind for Enchantments that could get me up the large cliff. I put hands out in the air and mumbled an Enchantment. "_Let Hazi me eder hegoak beraz, hegan egin ahal izango dut."_ The words flew out of my mouth like a song. And beautiful wings grew from my back, I jumped in the air flapping the wings at my back. My body flew up several feet in the air and soon I rose above the cliff edge but when I tried to land my wing made me hurdle to the ground. I hit the earth with a smack, nothing was broken but I had a few bruises covering my arms and my legs and the bottom of my dress was torn. I pushed my head up from the ground and hoisted myself up, only to see a figure in front of me. A familiar grey cloak covered the enchanter. "We meet again." he said the words cascading through his mouth. "Uh, hi?" I said. "How did you find me?" he asked demandingly. "Wha-" "Are you some sort of bounty hunter!?" he asked. "What!" I yelled impatient. "I don't know what your talking about, I was just walking through the forest. Why would you think I was a bounty hunter? Is there someone out there that wants to kill you?" He tilted his shaded face downward. "No." he lied, his normally smooth words cracked. "You're lying." I said. "Am not, wait why are you butting into this, this is none of your business!" he cried. "You made it my business." I replied. "Ha, we don't even know each other, we're hardly acquaintances." he spat. "Okay lets redo this, nice to meet you my name is Sorcha and you are?" I asked. "Uh, John." his voice cracked as a signal he was lying. "You're lying." I snickered. "Thats not your real name. What is it? Is it too embarrassing to say aloud?" I teased. "Something like that." he said. My adventure senses went off, _the force is strong with this one. _My mind played in my head. I decided this, was my ticket to adventure. "Can I tag along?" I asked as he started to walk away. "No." he replied quickly. I sneakily stalked him from behind. "I know you are there." his voice impatient. "I crawled out of the bushes and followed him from behind. "Please, let me tag along." I pleaded. "No." he said calmly. "Please, please, please, ple-"I wasn't able to finish because the trees started swaying and thunderous boom rang throughout the forest. We both stopped in our tracks. He put his hand to the side to stop me. "what is it?" I asked. He put his finger on his lips to silence me. "KEIR!" The loud voice boomed. "YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED!" My mind went around in loops, Keir is here? Where? Surely he can't be… A giant pushed down two trees and faced us. "KEIR, YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED!" It yelled at him. No way, no way, do I have the worlds most powerful enchanter standing right next to me? I didn't have time to think because I was being pulled at an unimaginable speed. I felt like my arm was going to be ripped of. I barely dodged some trees. We reached the cliff edge and I didn't have time to think as we fell like rocks to the ground.

**A/N: This is part of my NaNoWriMo so there is bound to be mistakes, but I just wanted to post this somewhere so here you go. Please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Some people know how to land in style. I am not one of those people. The fall was slowed as if it were in slow motion but still I fell straight on my feet and It hurt so bad I fell over moaning in pain. I noticed that we were on the middle of nowhere and that had obviously not been the cliff that I went up. "So now you know who am." Keir sighed. "Actually I didn't but you just confirmed my suspicions." I muttered rubbing my legs. He grunted. "What do they want?" I asked. trying to stand up but falling over in pain. "Every year the council has a secret meeting." He said. "It is mandatory that you attend, the thing is I haven't attended in two years. Neither has Glypso." he sighed. "Why." I asked getting more curious. "Oh stars! Why am I telling you this." he yelled at himself. "Well I'll drop you off at the next town." I gripped my sore legs. "But I don't want to!" I whined. He took off his now tattered old grey cloak. I gasped. He turned around her seemed around 20-21 his thick shaggy almond hair, his Orange eyes seemed hollow and empty as if all the life had been sucked out of them. He was not buff, but he wasn't a stick and he wore an old light blue vest and grey pants that were loose around the ankles, it was average Enchanter garb. "How old are you?" I asked clearly confused that anyone so young could be so powerful. "19, and I _am_ going to drop you off whether you like it or not." he said calmly. "19! how young were you when you started your apprenticeship?!" I cried out in disbelief. He looked at me as if I was an alien. "I was 2." His usually calm voice broke and there was hate mixed in with his usual tone. I decided not to carry the subject on. I got up on my feet but fell over my ankle screaming in the midst of the pain. He rushed to me. "Are you okay?" he asked his tone kind. "No." I grunted. _Why is he acting kind now?_ I questioned myself. He placed both of his hands over my ankles and a blue light covered them. The pain slowly went away. "Thank you." I said gratefully as he took his hands off of my ankle. "I can't get rid of you with you injured." he said yawning a bit. I got up and hurrumphed "Good luck." I said. Walking past him. "Good luck with what?" he asked clearly confused and he rushed to my side. "Getting rid of me." He snorted. "Clearly you underestimate how powerful I am." We kept the conversation while walking. "So what am I to you, a hinderance?" I asked. "Precisely." Keir answered his voice growing a little light. "Why do you try to latch on to me?" He asked. My smile twisted into a frown. "Don't laugh when I tell you this." I looked at him. He turned to me and put on his most serious face. "I'm in search of an adventure, and when I met you my adventure senses went off." I said quickly. He didn't laugh he just sighed. "An adventure you say, I wouldn't go searching for those it could get you killed." He replied normally. "Now tell me why don't you want to go to that meeting?" I asked. He stumbled a bit. "What is it? Is it so secret that you can tell nobody?" I said. "Not somebody I just met." He replied, and I have to say he did have a fair point. "Let's make a deal." I proposed. "You let me tag along for about, hmm, three days and if you still want me gone then you can drop me off. I will leave without a complaint. If you let me stay then you have to tell me why you're avoiding the meetings." He frowned. "If I refuse the deal?" He asked. "Then I will complain." I smiled wide knowing I had totally won this battle. "Okay I accept your offer." He grunted. "So why don't you use your magic often?" I asked. He cringed. "I do." Keir's voice cracked a little. "Yeah, sure why aren't you using it right now?" I declared. "I don't like enchanting or healing or magic in general." He confessed. "Wh-what how can you hate magic!?" I exclaimed. "I have done it my whole life, my goal when I was five was to become a journeyman goal set by my parents who are rich, they got a member of the council to teach me, he died recently his name was John Blaise. Anyways after I got the ranking journeyman which I don't quite remember getting I studied longer to become a master and I did so when I was ten years old, but alas my parents didn't think that was enough they wanted me to become the best. So they worked me even harder, and the training was beyond hard, it made me think that life would be much easier without magic. I achieved council by age sixteen, but I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away from home. " his voice quivered ever so slightly at the end. Now I understood why his words sounded like they were enchantments, to him speaking was like an enchantment. I was speechless. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry for your past." I said. "But I would've done the same thing, meaning run away from home and hate magic." He turned to me a surprised expression in his face. "What?" I asked. "I thought you would've told me the that it is a necessity." he replied. "You hardly know me." I began. "Your parents might have said that, but I don't think like that." 'I don't even know how I think.'

Keir didn't say anything. We just kept walking, maybe I was already losing the battle to stay. "So, what have you been doing for the past 3 years?" I asked breaking the silence. "Hm, what?" he quickly asked as though he had been in a trance. "What, have, you, been, doing, for, three years?" I insisted breaking up the words. "Nothing, really just quests to fend off boredom." he said as if it was the most usual thing in the world. "By the way do you have a map?" he asked. I shook my head, he sighed. "Do you have a piece of paper?" he asked. I nodded and pulled out my ranking and birth papers. "Can I see it?" he asked. "Sure." I handed it to him thinking he just wanted to look at my ranking. "_Map nire aberria erabiltzen pergamino honetan." _before I could stop him the paper glowed a dark blue. "THAT WAS MY RANKING AND BIRTH PAPERS!" I screamed. He turned to me his expression the same. "I threw mine away along time ago." he commented looking down at a now finished map. "WELL SOME PEOPLE NEED THEM!" I screamed panicking. "Calm down, seriously, I can change them back." he sighed. "Oh, why didn't you say that in the first place." I growled. He looked down at the map. Pine trees shading the light we got from the sun. "If we keep heading i-" he stopped. "REEP!" Something screeched. "Crap." he cursed. "W-What was that?" I asked alarmed, and I pulled my dagger out of my sheath. "_Egin nire pala erre sua bezala."_ I spoke my blade turned red signalling it's intense heat. He turned to me and gave me one of those _you're crazy _looks. "What?" I asked. "Put that away." he sputtered disgust filling his tone. "_Piztu nire blade atzealdean jatorrizko forma." _My voice was a little rough due to my rising anger. "Why?!" I Impatiently yelled as I put the now cold dagger into the sheath. He muttered some unrecognisable enchantments under his breath so fast that I couldn't understand what he was doing until I saw his hand light on fire with a blue flame and he shot through the air at an unbelievable speed all I could do was watch as a large pterodactyl flew out of the trees and attacked him or tried to. The pterodactyl flew around trying to match his speed while nipping at the air. Before I could think he punched the pterodactyl and it hit so hard his fist went straight through its chest and came out of the other end and he landed on the ground causing a crater and the pterodactyls body hit the ground. I froze. 'Such power.' I thought fear poisoning my mind. I could not be that good, nor could I ever be. He materialized next to me still muttering a enchantment barely recognizable under his breath, his body covered in blood. I tried to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. "We should carry on." he muttered ignoring the fact that he was covered in blood. I only managed to nod and walk with him. "What?" he asked. "Amazing." I was only able to manage to speak. He nodded and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. My fear dissolved into curiosity. "How did you do that?" I asked. He pulled out a vial of clear liquid. "Poison, It made the pterodactyl softer than normal so even a little kid could've killed the thing with a punch." He said informatively. "I hate having to live with magic always aiding me." he scowled shamefully. I didn't know what to say, I always took magic for granted. Without magic I probably would be nothing, just a stupid girl waiting for an adventure. "Stupid." I whispered under my breath. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." I muttered. "So I was saying," he continued "If we head north we should run into a town called Egun Beltzak." he said pointing forward. "There we may be able to get food and supplies. Please tell me you have money." he said. We started walking forward. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the 5 of my urres. He sneered. "You're poor." I shoved the urres back in my pocket defensively. "How many do you have." I bellowed. He waved his hand around his waist to reveal three bags that were full around his waist. "321" he looked at me annoyed. "How long will it take to get to the town." I asked. "About an hour to an hour and a half." he replied. "AH." I whined. "Shut it." he breathed. I closed my mouth, not necessarily scared just, well maybe scared. We walked in silence.

We made it to the town an hour, my feet ached. Of course Keir wasn't in pain or at least he didn't show it. He never stopped except when I stopped and he ushered me on. We walked down a dirt road most of the town was barren and it was evening which made the place even more eerie. I stepped closer to Keir as if he was a meat shield or something. I looked up to him and he was staring at this place like it was the norm. He looked back down at me his orange eyes piercing my defenses. "What?" he asked in a bored tone. "Nothing." I answered quickly and I returned my attention to the town. "You're acting weird." he stated taking me off guard. "I'm not." I walked quicker but he matched my pace. "Yes you are." he said. "Maybe I'll tell you later if you be quiet." I said. I noticed after a few hours I started acting like him too. I panicked in my mind. "Hey lets stop at that Inn." he blurted out interrupting my thoughts. "Okay." I replied. We walked into the crowded Inn it seemed nicer than the one I stayed in previously but It seemed like the whole town's population was in the Inn at the moment. We wrestled our way to the counter. "May I help you?" the Innkeeper asked. "We would both like rooms." Keir stated. The Innkeeper scanned both of us making note of our filthyness and the fact that Keir was covered in blood. "I'm afraid we only have one room open today due the convention going on at present." The innkeeper replied pinching his nose as to let us know that we smelled terrible. Keir and I glanced at each other confirming to the other that it would be okay. "How much?" I asked. "It would be 25 urres." he confirmed. "I'll also throw in free baths." he gagged at the last part. Keir opened up one of his sacks and pulled out 25 urres. The Innkeeper handed us the key and tokens that admitted us into the baths and sent us away. We walked down the hallway that wasn't nearly crowded as the lobby but still was crowded. We walked up to the door with our number on it. Keir who was holding the key put it in the lock and opened the door. We walked inside and noticed there was only one large bed in the center. "I get it." We both say in unison. I turned to him. "You can have it." I sighed. He raised his eyebrows. "No you can have it." He admitted. "What no! I prefer the floor!" I lied. "Well then I'll just punish you by making you sleep on the bed." He said walking to the closet and pulling out blankets and starting to lay them on the floor. "You can't sleep there, it makes me feel bad that I-" he held up his hand to make me stop talking and muttered something. The blankets soon turned into a twin sized bed that took up most of the rest of the room. He frowned as if he had done something terrible. "Oh." I started. He turned to leave. "I'm going to head to the baths." He replied. I nodded.

When he left I dove onto the queen sized bed and relaxed the pain in my feet easing. I sighed aloud. Letting relief wash over me. I covered my eyes with my arms and thought over the previous events of the letting them play over and over again in my head. All of this seemed unbelievable, it was too much to take in.

I sat up realising how much I needed to take a bath. I got up and left the room carrying the bath token. I walked down the hallways and soon came upon a room that had 'LADIES BATHS' carved into the door. I opened the door steam drifting out of the room. I entered the hot room that was completely insulated. There was about large twenty circular holes in the oak wood floor and in some they were full of water and some woman of all ages were in them stark naked, but this place seemed like a social gathering because strangers talking while sitting in the warm and steamy baths. I gasped.I knew that I was dirty and that I would have to clean myself at some point. So I walked over to the changing room in the back where a lady stood with a box that had a slot on the top and in the other hand towels. I put my bath token. My face flushed red with embarrassment as I got changed out of my clothes only a towel covering me. I walked out of the changing room. I strode to the nearest bath and took of my towel and eased into it letting my muscles be put to ease as a sank into the warm waters. There were two people on the other end both looked in their twenties. One had raging red hair and the other had jet black. When they noticed me they stopped their conversation. "Hi my name is Adira." The redhead introduced bubbly. "I'm Cerys. Pleased to meet you." said the dark haired woman politely. "I'm Sorcha." I bowed my head and my forehead touched the surface of the water. I raised my head. "So what is the reason you are here?" I asked striking a conversation to hide my embarrassment of the whole situation. "Hmm, the convention." Adira said. "Me too." said Cerys. "I haven't heard of the convention, what's it about?" I asked. "That's not surprising word doesn't get out that fast in this area. It's a magic convention." said Cerys. I raised both eyebrows. "Magic? Your enchantress?" I asked. "No, I'm not. My fiancee is an Enchanter though." said Cerys. "I am." Adira began. "You're so lucky you have a fiancee." Adira finished. I had not heard of the term "fiancee" before. "Fiancee? What is a fiancee?" I asked. They both looked at me like I was the most stupid person in the world and I felt ashamed for not knowing. "A fiancee is someone you _love _and you're engaged to." Cerys replied. _Love _was a term that occasionally came across in story books, like how a mother loves her daughter, and then there was the love that was different. It usually described a girl and boy. I figured she was talking about the latter. I never paid much mind to it. "So did you come with anyone." Cerys asked Adira. "No, I'm a loner." she smiled. "but I bet I'll make half of the guys fall for me." she smiled proudly. She turned to face me. "How about you Sorcha, your pretty, you probably have someone right?" she asked turning the attention to me, Cerys eyed me curiously. "Well I came with a friend." I started. "Is it a he?" Adira cooed. "Yes." I answered and raised both eyebrows. Adira just grinned and turned to Cerys. I knew what they were thinking and I wanted to avoid the subject because it was unthinkable. "I'm going to get clean." I replied dodging the subject and leaning back into the water combing my hair with my fingers. After I was finished I stood up and wrapped the dry towel around my body. "Bye." I announced and walked away leaving them there confused.

After I got changed back into my clothes I walked out of the steamy bathroom and into the now less crowded hallway. I snuck back to the room. The door was unlocked, we could get robbed but I guess that doesn't really matter, but I turned the brass knob and walked into the dark room. I snuck through the room noticing that Keir was already asleep in his bed and I tiptoed to the large queen sized one and slowly pulled back the covers. I let my damp head touch the pillow. I just stared at the ceiling and listening to the

sounds outside of the room. "Sorcha?" I heard Keir say under his voice said kindly, fear also mixed in and it startled me. "Hmm." I muttered. "You're serious about it aren't you?" he asked fear sprinkled the tone. "About what?" I was clearly confused. "About coming with me." he murmured his voice drifting to sleep. "Yes." I replied. "Ohh," he didn't finish. I was bewildered from his question. I never thought I'd hear him in that tone. I scared me a little, was he afraid that I wouldn't ever leave or that I would leave? I decided to let it go for the night and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me. ¨I don't want to!¨ I yelled. More shaking I opened my eyes and saw a blurry version of Keir, his orange eyes standing out. He didn't say anything, but my vision cleared I saw him with only a blanket around himself. Started I pushed myself farther away from him to but soon realizing that I wasn't wearing anything under my blanket. I screeched. ¨Pervert!¨ I yelled. He looked at me clearly offended. ¨We were _robbed, _I don't know what you're thinking but it's not it." he turned away from my horrified face. At least I had blankets around me but in this situation I felt so embarrassed it was like I was naked. I was more disturbed that in the middle of the night someone stripped us bare. I liked my dress and my dagger-MY DAGGER! I stood up tying the top of the blanket to make a sort of sheet dress and walked up to Keir who had a similar style of blanket dress. ¨Sorry I called you a pervert." I apologized knowing that he probably felt mentally damaged from the situation. ¨I've been called many things but that is far the weirdest.¨ he replied with his usual calm tone. ¨I managed to recover some valuables, while you were sleeping.¨ he said pointing a to a bag in the corner. ¨Do you mind turning around for a moment." he said. A stream of unidentifiable words came out of his mouth and I realized that the blanket was turning blue around me. When the blue disappeared I gasped in replacement was a short white shirt and a pants were a shimmering gold. I noticed a belt around my waist and turned to see my dagger, I sighed in relief. I also had a Raven black cloak around my shoulders. I wore nice brown boots that went up to my knees and covered to bottom of the pants. I turned around. Keir had a similar black cloak and dark blue pants his shirt was white like mine but this time he had a satchel. "Thank you," I said. He smiled one of the few smiles I've seen him smile. "I couldn't let _you _walk around with only a blanket wrapped around you." he sneered. ¨Of course.¨ I replied. we left the room leaving the extra bed. The strange thing was that everyone was gone, but I just ignored this and followed Keir out the doorway of the Inn. Keir pulled out his map from his satchel. "We are going to need to stop for food in this town." he muttered looking down at the map. We headed to the nearest bakery.

Once inside I smelt the freshly made bread, cheeses and the sliced meat. I sniffed the intoxicating smell. My stomach grumbled and I had realised I hadn't eaten since the day previous. I turned to Keir who also seemed hungry. How long had it been since he ate? "What do you want?" he asked. "Me?" I pointed to myself. He looked annoyed at the question but his face softened a bit . "Yes you." he answered. I pushed some hairs from my face. "I'll just have the white bread, sharp cheddar cheese, and some roasted pork." I answered. I smiled at my feet. "Thank you. I really appreciate this." I said. When I looked upwards I noticed he was staring at me dumbfounded but then he whirled around and walked up to the counter. "Don't Mention it." he whispered to me. He bought the food stuffing some in his satchel and handing me my block of cheese, bread and meat. "This is going to be your food for the next two days, so save it." I looked around my pants for pockets but I didn't find any just a leather pouch on my belt. "_Egin poltsikoan honen kanpoan baino barrutik handiago." _I whispered the enchantment not expecting it to work but the pocket glowed with a golden color illuminating the inside of the cloak. "A simple enchantment." Keir muttered. "It does what I need it to do doesn't it?" I annoyedly added. I took a bite of my cheese savoring it and putting it into the now 'enlarged in the inside' pouch, I also did so with the rest of my foods. We walked until we entered a pine forest again. "So I told you about me what about you?" he asked unexpectedly. "I grew up my first 6 years which I don't remember with my parents, but they died of a deadly disease. After they died My aunt took me in and taught me enchanting because she realised I was an enchantress. She taught me throughout the years and I also ran errands for her." My voice stopped unsure if I should tell but I spoke again. "I'd read about fantastic adventures in the bookstore at my town, and I wished that I could live like that. The catch is my aunt and I were poor but My aunt and I managed to save money so I could take this trip. It is very important for me." I said passionately. He looked at me unmoved. "So you've been waiting and wasting your aunts money for an adventure that might not happen." he said making my blood boil. "MY REASON FOR LEAVING HOME IS BETTER THAN YOURS!" I screamed. He didn't change facial expressions, but I could feel a shiver down my spine. "Don't bring my past into this." he said so cold I could feel my skin tingle. I knew I just hit a soft spot that I shouldn't have.

He drew a line and I crossed it. I realised that he was joking and I was out of line only acting in anger. "Sorry. I-I'm sorry." I apologized my voice shaking and I could feel tears pooling in my eyes, I felt so ashamed of myself. I had only brought trouble to Keir and probably to everybody I met only acting for myself. I couldn't help but think back on his comment about wasting my Aunts money on such a stupid dream. I tried to hold back the tears and swallow the ever growing lump in my throat, but my eyes couldn't help it anymore the tears cascaded down my face and I kept silent not wanting to disturb Keir anymore, but he turned to me noticing my tear streaked face. He looked horrified at first. I turned my face away from him not wanting to show him the tears. "I'm useless, I only ever cause people trouble and I act selfishly and out of anger." I sobbed. I turned back to him wiping my tears from my face. He was staring at his feet, his face ashen as if his pet died. My tears didn't stop, I was still causing him problems. "Don't, just don't!" his voice transcending into anger. My tears stopped in surprise, I had never heard him angry before he always kept a calm composure. "You're not useless, don't ever say that." My jaw dropped. I soon clamped it shut and kept silent. I turned and looked over at Keir he had his hands clenched into fists and his usual bored expression was replaced by a grim one and my stomach did a belly-flop. I turned back to the road ahead of us. "D-Do I scare you?" his voice shook as he said this. I didn't want to lie but right now he didn't scare me. "No, you don't, why would I be hanging around you if I was?" I spoke kindly or at least trying to make my voice soft. I wanted to break this tension and this sadness but I didn't know how. On instinct I reached out and grabbed his clenched fist feeling how cold it was. He looked at me eyes wide, but I only stared at the ground and kept walking. I felt his hand open up and he laced his fingers into mine.


End file.
